


A Failed School Assignment

by swim7184



Series: Little Kids in Leather [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Captain Swan Kids, Future Fic, School, Trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swim7184/pseuds/swim7184
Summary: When Maddy fails an assignment at school, questions are raised.(Special thanks to my friend Kendall who helped me edit)





	A Failed School Assignment

“Madeline Ingrid Jones!” Emma yelled up to her daughter, who tended to hibernate in her room. “Come here! Now!” Emma was furious. Today was the halfway point of the school year, which meant report cards were home.

When Maddy came stomping down the stairs, her mother held her report card with a big fat C right in the center under “Social Studies.” 

“Mom- its not what you think…” Madeline looked hurt, staring at the big red letter in contrast to the green ones surrounding it.

“It's exactly what I think it is.” Emma said, holding it to Maddy’s face.

“But mom, just listen.” Maddy paused, awaiting an answer.

“I will, but you are going to listen to me first.” Emma stated.

Maddy, unlike her brothers and sister, did not go through the Storybrooke Public School System. They knew that it was risky for a magic wielder to attend a school of non-believers, but it was worth it for Maddy. She loved school, especially Social Studies, and was really smart. She just had no interest in classes taught at Storybrooke Middle School such as ‘Magical Objects to Avoid’ and ‘The Price of Magic.’ She purely went to school for education on school subjects.

Maddy shrugged and sat down as Emma began to talk. “Madeline, we pay a lot of money for you to go to that school. We cannot have you getting C’s. I understand I was never a straight A student and sometimes you fuc- screw up, and that's okay. But I need a good explanation missy.”

“We started this assignment at the beginning of a class period- and it was due at the end of the period. I failed it because I was lacking information I should know.”

“Well, why didn't you know it?” Emma said, slightly passive aggressive.

“Because I couldn't remember.”

“Had you been told to take notes on it, or to make sure that you remember it?” Emma asked.

“Yes, but I didn't have enough time to gather my notes.”

“See Mad, that's why you didn't perform to your greatest. You didn't follow the teacher instruction.”

“Well I did…” Maddy went to say something, but then didn't.

“There is not buts or wells. Give me your phone. You didn't follow instructions and that's why I'm punishing you. Not because you got a C.”

Maddy snorted. “Why should I?!”

“Because I'm your mother.” Emma held out her hand, motioning for Maddy to place her phone in her hand.

“You didn't even let me finish!” Maddy yelled.

“Let you finish what?” Emma asked, pulling her hand away.

“Telling you my punishment. I'm suspended for three days and I need to start seeing a counselor!” Maddy yelled and ran up the stairs. Emma didn't even bother finish taking her phone, she was so taken aback.

~~Later that Day~~

Emma wiped sweat off her brow while she was washing dishes. Killian made his way down the stairs. “Emma, where's Madeline?”

“She's still in her room. She got suspended.” Emma rubbed her hands together.

“What do you mean Swan?” Killian asked, shocked.

“She was suspended. From school. Because of a failed assignment.” Emma sighed.

“What? But Madeline has never gotten anything lower than a B and she was torn apart by her 89 percentage.”

“Yeah I don't know. She was still torn apart, but I couldn't stand for a fail on the assignment.” Emma buried her head in her hands.

“How about I go talk to her, love?” Killian asked. He was just as surprised, if not more than Emma was.

“Fine with me.” Emma said, drying her hands.

Killian trudged up the stairs. It was so curious that Maddy hadn't at least gotten a B in that class. But a C? That wasn't her at all. It made him wonder.

When he arrived at Maddy’s door, he knocked carefully and cautiously, just in case she was asleep. At the sound of his fist hitting wood, Maddy grumbled a “come in.”

When Killian was completely in the room, he noticed Maddy was teary eyed and holding a large poster, crumpling it with the grip of her fists. Through the paper he could see an F written in a red sharpie.

“Maddy, is this the project that you got an unsatisfactory grade on?” Killian said, while sitting next to her and placing a hand on her leg.

“Yes.” Maddy wiped her eyes and handed over the poster for her dad to see. Next to the F was a scribbled note that read “see counselor Janskys.”

Killian surveyed over the poster, eyebrow raising. “We should talk to your mother for a minute now.” He grumbled, after looking over the the crinkled poster. “Emma!” He called, then heard her make her way up to the purple painted room.

While waiting, he looked into Madeline’s eyes. She had her mother's eyes. But overall she looked exactly like him with curly long hair and no beard in a more feminine package. He pulled her hair out of her face and said “everything is gonna be okay.”

Just then, Emma arrived. “What's wrong? Beside for the obvious fact.” She said shrugging.

“Emma, love, take a look at this.” Killian held the poster for her to see.

Emma's eyes widened. “Oh Madeline. I'm sorry.” She pulled her into a hug. “I love you. I was wrong.”

Maddy handed the poster over to her mother, Emma was reading it carefully over. It was a nicely drawn family tree. Following Maddy’s pencil line up past her own head, she noticed Maddy's first mistake. Above her profile picture it read “Princess Emma Swan- Mother.”

Emma looked at Maddy, confused. “Did you really think it was a smart idea to use our titles?” Emma asked, chuckling slightly.

“Well the teacher did say to use their proper titles such as Mr. or Mrs.-” Maddy said, smiling.

“Good point, good point.” Emma looked back over her own picture. Killian sat next to her, observing the paper too. They both noticed there was a question mark above “Princess.” Her eyes darted over to Neal's photo. “Prince Neal Charming.” There was really no problem with that, except for the prince part. Then her eyes gazed over her mother's picture. “Queen Snow White- Grandmother.” Now that was a problem. “See me after class” was scrawled on it red pen.

Emma took one last big look over it. She also noted that Rumplestiltskin listed as her great grandfather and Belle listed as her great grandmother also wasn't the smartest. “Okay, so, it says here you need to make a new poster. We will help you with that.”

“Aye. We will. But Maddy, you need to keep in mind what they know and what you know.” Killian added.

“I will- but it was a tough situation. I couldn't remember the cursed names of most everyone.” She sighed. “At least I had enough sense to put ‘Killian Jones’ as my father instead of Captain Hook.” She smiled.

“I'll give you that, love.” Killian chuckled.


End file.
